


Bare naked

by siriala



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Top Jensen, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriala/pseuds/siriala
Summary: If the young and beautiful schoolmaster really does wash in the nude, Jensen's got to see this !





	Bare naked

**Author's Note:**

> I began this fic about four years ago but never managed to finish it so I decided to use the opportunity of the SPN_cinema challenge to get done with it once and for all. Thanks to the mods for this opportunity and for all the great fanfic we get to enjoy this year again ! 
> 
> This story was inspired by mostly two scenes of [L'orange de Noël](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0136444/), a TV movie after [Michel Peyramaure's novel](http://www.amazon.fr/LOrange-No%C3%ABl-Michel-Peyramaure/dp/2266069470) of the same name, which is the story of a young, modern and secular schoolmistress teaching kids in a catholic, rural southwestern France set in her traditions at the dawn of World War I, back when the differences between cities and countryside were wide and the misunderstandings numerous, a lot more so than today, and how she overcomes expectations of failure, makes friends and helps her students along the way. The book is far better and a lot less kinky than my little fic (I turned the element of voyeurism/exhibitionism into something much bigger), so give it a try – at least if you read French, I have no idea if it's ever been translated.
> 
> My biggest thanks go to my beta, the fabulous honscot, who saved me once again from so many mistakes I'm not sure I know how to count that far !

He had told himself he needed to talk to the new schoolmaster, make sure he was taking good care of Jake. His little brother was famous for playing hooky and indulging in frequent daydreaming, and that's why, if he had to go to school at all, Jake needed a firm hand to keep him steady, both feet on the ground. Mr. Padalecki was so young – and too beautiful, the old gossips said – to command a swarm of unruly kids ready to prank him at every turn. And yet Jensen had given in when the teacher had showed up at the farm, to ask him to let Jake go to school, so that the kid could choose his future after he got his Certificate. Not without a fight – Jensen needed Jake's help on the farm, their mother could only do so much – but he had given in all the same.

But Jensen had to be honest with himself now that he was there, standing on the ledge of the school's second story, watching the erotic scene unfolding between the planks of the still partially-open blinds to try and let some of the night's coolness penetrate Jared's bedroom after the heat of the summer day.

The only reason why he had come was Jake's tale about his teacher washing in the nude. Completely nude. Body on full display, nothing hidden behind the usual shirt because there was no shirt to be seen, just the perfect, naked body of a young and beautiful man.

After Jake had initially confided in their mother, the story had propagated all over the village and its neighborhood at the speed of a galloping racehorse. Older people had snickered and seen the news as validation that all that came from the city was devil-induced, confirmed in their opinion by Reverend Fuller's acidic sermons ; the younger ones had criticized Jared, appalled by this show of immodesty, the proof that he was nothing but a harlot. Jensen had laughed and then kept quiet, not eager to add hypocrisy to the violent flash of desire rolling through his whole body, but he had seen in many eyes the same lust he felt in himself. The same fantasies : if the schoolmaster was licentious and free enough to wash nude, what else would he agree to do with his body ?

Mr. Padalecki had seemed oblivious to this scandal, although it was all about him and his indecent habit. But Jake's tale had been true, it was now clear from Jensen's point of view. Jared still washed entirely naked, forgoing the protection of a shirt prescribed by decency.

Jensen wondered how many people had come to watch the newcomer and stood in this very place before him, jerking off maybe – probably – to the sight of the teacher's gorgeous body, growing harder and harder with each pass of the huge hands caressing a nipple or a ball on their quest to cleanliness. The young silhouette was still lean, but it already showed signs of a very decent musculature. Jensen wanted to touch, to feel in his calloused hands the ridge of those muscles, the valleys and hills of the back and lush ass, all those tantalizing forms offered in unobstructed view.

He wanted to spread those cheeks and uncover the furled hole that would give him so much pleasure if he were allowed to sink into it. He wanted to lick it open, and then lick it clean of his come, just like he wanted to lick every inch of the schoolmaster's skin. Let him stand up in the small round wooden tub, squeeze the sponge and have water leak over his whole body, watch the cold rivulets harden his nipples in an undisguised invitation to touch and bite, reach his pubic hair and gather there for Jensen's soaped and nimble fingers to wash it all before they took hold of the heavy cock and brought it to full mast.

He wanted to hear Jared moan and keen, to feel him thrust his dick in his closed fist and go wild with pleasure as Jensen's cock impaled him.

Instead, he watched, filling his hungry eyes with the most erotic display. Watched Jared massaging his own scalp, turning on himself with his eyes closed to show himself entirely to Jensen's avid gaze as he worked a good lather to wash all strands of his usually silky-looking mane, then rinsed it all, hair and body, once again turning around. Jensen knew better than to imagine Jared was displaying himself for him, yet he fell happily into that sinful trap, and forgot all thoughts of privacy and decency as his cock throbbed harder than ever, not even surprised when the bath turned for Jared into self-oriented pleasure.

He wished he could come closer, that he didn't have to stay hidden behind the stores on that bit of fake rooftop three meters above the ground, above the small classroom where Jared worked every weekday. That he could help Jared in his frantic search for ecstasy, show him what a real man like him could do with his dick, as opposed to those delicate city guys Jared had known before, who couldn't have taught him pleasure the way he deserved.

He _watched_ as Jared bent down a little, his own fingers searching for his hole and passing the rim easily to push forward, two digits forcing his ass open right in front of Jensen's avid eyes with an ease that spoke of habit and fueled Jensen's fantasies. He _listened_ as Jared's moans grew – more intense, more frequent – and somehow matched his own heartbeat.

He _felt_ as he took himself in hand and beat off to the same rhythm, following Jared's lead, copying his moves or, at times, anticipating them. If he couldn't have the real Jared, this was the next best thing.

They reached completion at the same time, Jensen rushed into ecstasy by the mere view of Jared's almost violent orgasm. His own moans covered by Jared's blissful cries, he closed his eyes for all of two seconds before the need to watch some more took him back and he nearly forgot his dick, still in his hand, to get back to Jared's display.

The man got out of the tub to fetch a towel. Slowly, with the utmost care, he dried his tanned skin inch by inch, making sure the moisture was gone before he walked to his bed. Once again forgoing the need for a shirt to cover him, Jared blew the oil lamp out and then lay on the mattress.

Jensen waited for his eyes to get used to the darkness. He took one last, longing look at Jared's magnificent body now lax in sleep and then made his way down to the ground.

\-------------

Jensen's love for the forest had proved everlasting.

From the time he was a kid, and as much of a daydreamer as Jake, Jensen had been drawn to the woods, playing at the feet of the oaks where his family knew to find him. His father's untimely death had been the only reason why Jensen had stopped spending so much time out there, forced earlier than intended to become the man of the family, assuming entire responsibility for the survival of his kin by putting food on the table, most of it he had grown himself in his fields and stables through endless hours of backbreaking work. He did his best to never punish Jake for being the youngest, the one who could still hope and dream for more, and the partial bitterness he still felt at times cleared as soon as he was back in the company of his beloved trees.

He felt restless right now. Not even ashamed as he should be for invading a man's privacy and placing such perverted thoughts on him, but on the brink of a new age, a new life. Jared's sense of freedom with his own body had him pause and think, wish for the same liberty, the self-authorization to throw away centuries of habits, disrobe entirely and feel good about it.

After wandering for a couple of hours, Jensen's steps took him to the Geneste. The river was dark and glinting under the lopsided moon that had already begun to lean towards the horizon, chased by a few weak clouds. Jensen saw his reflection looking back at him, a dare in its somber eyes. The challenge seized him whole and he shed his clothes in a heartbeat, eager to embrace this feeling, the sensation of the wind heavenly against his heated skin. His feet relished a cold shiver when they entered the water, marching in with enthusiasm as the image of Jared etched forever in his mind gave him the courage to persevere. He needed to be worthy of the young teacher – even if only in his own mind – clean body and daring soul.

On and on he went, water sluicing up his legs, reaching his groin but hardly diminishing his hard-on. He stopped there, splashing himself with both hands, before he assembled them in the form of a cup that he filled and brought over his head in the manner of a baptism, born again thanks to the most powerful desire he had ever been consumed with.

He wanted Jared in his life. Needed him. And a plan to make it work, to entice a young, handsome, cultured and savvy man into falling in love with a mere peasant like him. One who had stopped going to school so long ago that he would never be able to charm him with his knowledge or his wit. Maybe Jared would like to play the teacher with Jensen again, and Jensen was willing to listen to many lessons, as long as he got the upper hand back in their bedroom.

"It feels good, right ?"

Jensen turned around in shock, like a kid caught doing something naughty by an adult, ready to explain his momentary lapse of craziness.

But it was only Jared standing on the shore, just as naked as in his bedroom, nightgown and shoes abandoned by his side. His skin glowed white and milky under the moon, so different than his usual healthy tan that Jensen watched, transfixed once again by a feeling of sanctity and belonging.

Jared entered the water, following Jensen's path and slowly marching down the riverbed until he came in front of Jensen and stood there, their height difference mostly erased by the uneven ground and the gentle current. Jared lifted his right hand to trace Jensen's lips with his fingertips, the corner of his eyes, the path of the water still running from his hair down his cheeks to his Adam's apple.

"You're not just beautiful," Jared murmured, reverent, "you're otherworldly."

Jensen wanted to laugh at the big word, so devoid of sense when applied to him, but the sound remained stuck in his throat. It dawned on him that Jared's opinion was too important to dismiss it, even though he would never be able to see himself that way.

Jared leaned down to replace his fingers with his lips. Slowly, offering Jensen the opportunity to take a step back and refuse his advances. But Jared's magic was too potent, far too alluring to resist, and Jensen leaned in to catch Jared's mouth with his own.

His hands stopped Jared's arms when they tried to reach out to Jensen. He wanted the kiss to command all his attention, taste and map his young lover with his lips and tongue before their hands became involved.

It felt glorious.

It lasted for a few long minutes, a dreamy moment of coming together for the first time, learning, tasting each other and enjoying the meeting. Then Jensen let go of Jared's lips, standing straight once again as he took in Jared's whole body.

He admired the musculature and wondered how Jared would look, doing day after day the same kind of physical job he himself did for a living. Huge, for sure, and Jensen knew for a fact that, if given the chance, he would encourage Jared to help him from now on, for the pleasure of seeing his lover's shoulders broaden and the opportunity to play with hard muscles.

But even right now, for all that his activities could be deemed to be the ones of a pencil-pusher, Jared was impressive and beautiful. So out of Jensen's league. And so determined to kiss him some more.

"Why me ?" Jensen asked, still astonished, when Jared's lips allowed him to speak again. "I thought you and that city guy... ?"

He had tried to dismiss any trace of jealousy at the memory of Jared's visitor a few weeks after his arrival in the village ; the one who had clearly slept in Jared's room above the school – every student had seen him going out the next morning. And maybe he was successful in keeping his tone light as Jared hardly stopped kissing him while he answered.

"Sebastian ? He's no relationship material. Too busy proving that the powerful and rich citizens are trying to crush the poor, working classes. Too busy feeling superior to everyone else, especially those peasants who still worship God and vote for the right wing who possess the land and the money."

Jensen followed Jared's example, licking the delicious tongue over and over before he retorted.

"So am I one of those stupid peasants, just good enough for a quick and secret fuck in the dark of a summer night ? Or am I relationship material ? Is that why we're here ?"

"No, that's because you're hotter than hell. Because your smile makes me weak in the knees. And because I love the way you care for your family, your brother. And I sure hope it won't be just a one-time thing."

Jensen had heard enough. He let go of Jared's arms to come closer, take the pliant man in his own arms, deny the water's coolness with the heat of their bodies meshing together.

Jared's skin was soft everywhere, even in those places where taut muscles lingered right below the surface, and Jensen's hands began to roam around, exploring and owning at the same time. He was eager for everything Jared had to offer, eager to know and possess. Wanted them both to enjoy themselves equally as they kept on kissing feverishly and let their hands reach under the water, one pair for Jared's ass and the other for Jensen's cock.

Jensen kept having flashes of memories involving Jared touching himself in his bedroom and this feeling of being a well-received spectator to the erotic display.

"Did you know I was up there watching you ?" he asked between kisses.

Jared looked a tiny bit embarrassed but any blush was hard to see in the night's diffuse light.

"I did," he admitted. "I saw you lurking around the school for a while, and I wanted to… help you find a reason to come and talk to me. So I went upstairs and opened the blinds wider so that you'd be attracted by the noise. I knew other people had done it before, but believe me, I never opened the blinds for them."

It was such a turn-on for Jensen to imagine Jared in the nude, realizing too late that he had been watched by various neighbors, including some of his students, maybe more than one voyeur at a time, night after night probably, as he was going about washing himself. Maybe even while he was jerking off in what he thought to be the solitude of his bedroom.

Jensen rewarded Jared for this lustful image by pushing two fingers into his ass and earned himself a delighted moan. He was incredibly proud to know that Jared had deliberately opened the blinds for him, not for anyone else he had found stalking him. Still, he had an inkling that Jared wasn't too cautious about who might enjoy his show.

"Did you like being watched ?"

It was on purpose that Jensen didn't make it clear if he was talking about himself or the other voyeurs. He might coax it out of Jared someday but he didn't think the young man would be okay to offer such a confession in their first moments together. Jared had said he hadn't opened the blinds for his other admirers, not that they were closed. He had left them ajar, night after night while he was washing, even though he knew of the possibility it might occur again after the first time Jake had climbed on the roof and watched his teacher during his bath. He couldn't even be sure that it was indeed Jensen standing up there tonight, watching him. Jensen sure was a poor, God-worshiping peasant, but he knew an exhibitionist when he saw one. Even one who, for all his liberal principles, still tried to fool himself about his own kinks.

"It was heady," Jared confessed as he spread his legs even more, impaling himself further on Jensen's fingers.

Jensen could imagine them together in Jared's bedroom while he fucked the younger man within an inch of his life, other men watching from the semi-opened windows. He thought about leaving his own bedroom door open once he brought Jared back home with him, so that his little brother could watch too, and satisfy the obvious crush he nurtured since he had seen, the first one in a probably long line of voyeurs, his teacher bare naked and so alluring that Jake had had to share the news with the whole village instead of enjoying the show alone, at the risk of getting these blinds closed and never enjoying a repeat performance.

He imagined himself taking Jared over each and every one of the desks in his school, marking the place as Jared's more than ever, but also making sure no hour would pass without the schoolmaster thinking of his lover while teaching his students.

He took his fingers out of Jared, guessing they were both more than ready for the next step. Still Jared whimpered at the loss, and Jensen knew then that they would often play that way, keeping Jared on the edge with his fingers, or any toy devoted to fill his ass when Jensen couldn't be there in person to make him feel good.

They walked out of the river, Jensen's arm firmly guiding Jared while holding him close. Once their clothes were disposed in the manner of a bed, Jensen lay Jared on them first, uncaring of the dampness still clinging to their skin. He fell down to his knees, eyes never leaving the gorgeous body stretched out like an offering the gods of the woods had granted him in reward for the good care he had taken of their trees, Jared so beautiful that he could have been engendered to the likeness of those all-powerful spirits Jensen believed in when night had fallen and mystery surrounded him.

The colors of Jared's skin were still muted under the cover of the trees and the feeble moonbeams, but his eyes shone with the lust and need crying out to Jensen.

"Come, get in me," Jared whispered, ostensibly attuned to the woods' suffused energy.

He held a hand out to get Jensen closer.

"This is your home, I know it. I want you to take me here for our first time."

Only Jake could have told him that, and only in response to Jared's questioning. Jensen felt his chest inflating with the knowledge that Jared had wanted to know about him before this day, that the attraction and desire had been mutual. Something cracked inside his heart, the protection he had always worn around himself to keep everyone else at bay, and his love had to be written on his face for Jared didn't wait anymore, reaching for his hand to get him to lie down over him and kiss him again frenetically.

Jensen aligned his cock with Jared's hole, gripping his lover's thighs to make a place for his hips and push in, Jared's flesh giving under the pressure and letting him in instantly, as if Jared's earlier self-pleasuring had been all in preparation for this moment.

Jared moaned all throughout Jensen's deep, effortless slide. Jensen drew back and got the same response. In again, and Jared bared his throat for Jensen to kiss him when he threw his head back with yet another moan.

"You're big, and you feel so good," Jared panted.

Jensen thrust deeper, willing to make Jared cry out with pleasure. The full-body shiver of his young lover was all bonus, and Jensen did his best to make it last by planting his teeth in Jared's offered neck, squeezing again and again on different places to mark him. It got him a long string of moans that went directly down to his cock, second only to the warm and tight sheath of Jared's inner walls in the battle to make him come.

"How many men got to watch you ?" he asked in Jared's ear before nipping at it.

"I don't… I don't know."

Jensen's tongue entered the shell of Jared's ear, mimicking the way his cock was invading his ass, and then stopped moving inside him, threatening to keep it all away if he didn't get a fair answer.

"How many, Jared ? I want to imagine them watching you, wanting you, jacking off to the sight of you, bare and aroused."

Jared shivered again and it seemed his body got looser after those words.

"I don't know exactly, because I often left the blinds open before I realized... how easy it was to climb up there… But…" he took a deep breath, "on the nights I closed them, I could pretty much always see they'd been opened again when I went to sleep. Or sometimes, in the morning, when I woke up."

"You always sleep naked ?" Jensen asked, even though he was pretty sure.

"Always."

"Good. You'll continue to sleep naked next to me. And we'll keep the blinds open too."

Jared cried out again, in response to Jensen's words or a new powerful thrust. Even through the dark shadows, Jensen could see that Jared's cock was getting a deep shade of red and that it would erupt soon.

"Did you jerk off for your audience ? Did you show them that pretty hole begging to be rimmed and spread ?"

"Sometimes," Jared admitted, closing his eyes. "But only when I thought it might be you. Hoping you'd be the one watching, that you'd come to me and make me yours."

Jensen got restless at these words. He could have had Jared for months now, and he wanted to make up for the lost time.

They stopped talking after that. Jensen gathered his strength and got into a quick rhythm fucking Jared, deep and hard. Grunting with the effort, he made sure to find Jared's prostate with each and every thrust, delighting in the growing cries of pleasure rewarding his determination to make this first time memorable for the both of them.

Jared's hands encircled his waist, pulling to get him closer. So close there was no way Jensen could keep stroking him and he got the hint. He took Jared's mouth once more, totally enraptured. His thrusts got deeper, harder, Jared's cries of pleasure following the same pattern, covering the different noises of the forest at night. It seemed to Jensen like the proof that Jared was about to take the first place in his life. And on that thought, Jensen let go, filling his lover with his semen until he felt there was no way to dissociate them ever again.

Jared followed once more, coming just as hard as Jensen in a shout of wild discharge. The forest rustled and whirred, saluting their lovemaking, and then silence took over the woods and covered them with a deep blanket of calm and warmth. Soon Jared's head lolled to the right side, eyes closed and body contented.

Jensen fell asleep in his turn. Fell into happy dreams of Jared and himself, together, forever. He pictured Jared taking his bath in his farm's courtyard, standing up in the small bathtub he had seen earlier in his bedroom, Jensen washing him, caressing the big body to prepare him for love, using big buckets of cool water to rinse him at once and get quickly to their bed, and yet enjoying the knowledge that anyone could see them right now.

See that Jared had chosen Jensen.

\-------------

Dawn creeping woke Jensen up, used as he was to getting up early to tend to the animals. He spared a thought for them but knew Jake and his mother would cover for him and he was not about to cut short this first moment of awakening next to his lover. The man he intended to spend the rest of his life with.

Jared was still asleep next to him, gorgeous body on display for Jensen's eyes to explore and enjoy. His head was laid on Jensen's shoulder while one of his arms encircled his waist, ensuring that Jensen wouldn't leave him. Alone, naked, easy prey for other men, rough peasants like Jensen who would happily answer such an invitation to watch and touch.

This brilliant mind and this gorgeous body were his to love and enjoy, his to play with so that Jared would feel good every day. He still couldn't believe it, and yet wasn't willing to question his luck. He wanted too much, and he would take it all, all that Jared would give him.

They would make a good life together, helping each other, sharing love and lust forever on this land with their family. With Jared's help, Jensen thought that, maybe, he could take on the world and make their life into something worth living together.

Close into the woods, Jensen heard a noise that couldn't be mistaken for a wild beast wandering about. They were watched. By human eyes.

Jensen turned to Jared and woke him up with a kiss. A content smile was enough for him to know his advances would not be rebuffed now any more than during the night.

He dragged Jared over his own body, kissing him as he settled the younger man with his legs spread on each side of his hips. Then he went for the kill, searching with his fingers for the hole still slick with his come and ready to be pierced again. He played with it for a long while, giving time to their watchers to move and find the best place to ogle as he offered them the best view he could of Jared's opening.

But he couldn't wait that long before he had to be in his lover again, hoping that the show they were giving would make up for it and last forever in their watchers' memories. He pushed Jared to sit on him.

"Take me in," he commanded, and watched, satisfied, as Jared took his cock in hand and raised his ass over it to let himself be stretched another time, moaning all along as Jensen invaded him and took possession of him once more.

Jensen thrust inside his lover forcefully, intent on making clear right now to anyone watching from the tree line that this gorgeous boy belonged to him, and him only. With every slide of his cock inside Jared, harder and deeper with every effort, Jensen claimed his man and announced loud and clear the fact that, as much as he liked to know other people would always admire his lover naked and writhing on his dick, Jared was only his to touch and fuck.

He knew already that he would take Jared often into the woods, show him his favorite spots, walking him along secluded paths known only to animals and a few men – Jared naked and beautiful, just like the magical creatures born from the forest Jensen used to imagine in his young age, becoming mortal to teach him about love – but also down more frequented areas where they could be seen, and that every man in the village would be jealous of Jensen's luck as they watched him fuck the young schoolmaster among ferns and ancient oaks.

But none of them would really understand that Jensen's true win was Jared's love. And for that, Jensen was ready to work very hard.

\-------FIN-------

**Author's Note:**

> The movie ends on a very disquieting feeling as we know WWI is coming and the two lovers might not have their happily ever after (which is sadly confirmed in the next part of the series). I chose not to go down that road and decided Jensen and Jared would be happy forever (not to mention their admirers).


End file.
